


Fantasy vs. Reality

by altkeys



Category: The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Roleplay - Teacher and Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altkeys/pseuds/altkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know what happens to bad girls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy vs. Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm worried about posting this because I don't want anyone to think that I'm making fun of their kinks. I'm really, really not. I just hope it doesn't read that way.

Phil smacks the pointer into his palm once...twice...three times and stares calmly at the student in front of him.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes sir," the student mumbles.

"Speak up."

"Yes sir, Principal Coulson." She looks away and bites her lip." I've been a very bad girl."

"And do you know what happens to bad girls?"

"They get..."

"Wait!" Phil interrupts, holding up his hand. "I can't do it."

"What? Phil!" Clint says, immediately dropping out of character. "I...I shaved my legs for this! The skirt is non-refundable!"

Phil pauses, "You shaved your legs?"

"The hair felt weird under the knee socks. That's not the point."

"Right. Sorry?"

"What happened? You were really into it last time."

"Last time I wasn't actually a high school principal. Now I just feel..."

"Like a dirty old man." Clint helpfully adds. Phil can't even deny it.

"Yeah. Are you mad?"

"No," Clint sighs, toeing off his heels and letting the plaid skirt drop to the floor, "I understand. I'm just a little disappointed, you know?"

"Tell me how to make it up to you."

Clint's lips purse in thought and he moves to perch on the edge of Phil's desk, clad only in his knee socks and a (Phil's) white button-down. He swings his legs a little back and forth and asks, "Can we at least keep the pointer?"

Phil smiles, "Absolutely."


End file.
